


Bazinga!

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment she was right next to him and the next she was gone. However Felicity Smoak had pulled off that feat was baffling even to him. But after their spat over her role in the next mission, Oliver Queen knew better. She was angry that he was relegating her back to her role of the IT nerd, as she so eloquently put it. Now he was on a mission to find her, a mission that would result in some painful consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bazinga!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/gifts).



> I was a little stuck with my stories tonight so hopedreamlovepray gave me this prompt. I had intended on it being a little more scary, but something hit my funny bone *cough*Sheldon Cooper in a ball pit yelling BAZINGA!*cough* so it turned into this hilarious little drabble. I'll probably be posting more whenever someone sends me something to write about. Hope you enjoy it!

One moment she was right next to him and the next she was gone. However Felicity Smoak had pulled off that feat was baffling even to him. But after their spat over her role in the next mission, Oliver Queen knew better. She was angry that he was relegating her back to her role of the IT nerd, as she so eloquently put it.

“Felicity, this isn’t funny,” he said over his comm, earning him a laugh from both her and their partner, John Diggle, who’d been stationed at the edge of the crowded street that afternoon, watching over them as they got intel on the next name in the notebook.

“Oh, this is hysterical,” Felicity snickered.

Oliver stopped in the middle of the crowd, scanning the bodies but being unable to spot the blonde through the thick of it. Wherever she’d gone, she’d done a good job of hiding herself.

“Where are you, Felicity? We need to get back to the foundry,” he said through gritted teeth. Now he was getting angry that she had turned into a petulant child with her little game of hide-and-seek.

“Come and find me,” she challenged.

“Diggle, where is she?”

“I have no idea.” His tone said otherwise.

“You know I can track you using your phone,” Oliver said as he pulled his cell out of his pocket and pulled up the GPS tracking app she’d installed on all their phones.

“Not if I’ve turned it off,” Felicity snidely replied. His growl of frustration had her laughing again.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Oliver scanned the area once more as the crowd swayed around him in one large mass. His eyes fell over every blonde head he could see trying to figure out if it belonged to her or not. When he spotted a familiar golden ponytail near the edge of the crowd, he started to make his way towards it.

“Getting colder,” he heard over the comm. Oliver took a deep breath before turning around and looking in the other direction. “Bazinga!” Felicity giggled over the comm. He immediately turned around and found the blonde was gone from his view again.

“Damn it, Felicity!” Oliver roared as he clenched his fists to keep his anger in check.

“You’re never gonna catch me!” she taunted, still giggling.

“Alright, two can play this game,” he replied, ducking into the crowd.

Felicity quickly stopped laughing. “Uh, oh,” he heard her mutter into her comm. “Dig, where is he?”

“I dunno, he just disappeared,” his bodyguard replied, and suddenly they were both on high alert.

“Not as much fun now, is it?” Oliver sneered, making his way to the edge of the crowd then slipping into an alley unseen by either of his two partners. Putting his comm on mute, he made quick work of scaling a fire escape before turning it back on again when he was on the roof of one of the low lying buildings above their heads and out of sight.

That’s when he finally spotted her. Felicity was perched on a stoop on the other side of the building, her eyes scanning the crowd for him. Diggle was where he’d been the entire time, at the other end of the street, also searching the crowd. Oliver couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he said, “I see you.”

They both frantically turned and searched for him all the while he stood above their heads, laughing just as Felicity had only moments ago. Oliver put the comm on mute again, this time taking the rooftop stairs down to the lobby. He slipped out the front door silently and stood behind Felicity as she continued to scan the crowd looking for him.

Stealthily, he came up behind her when she least expected it, wrapped his arms around her waist and said, “Bazinga!”

Felicity screamed at the top of her lungs. The heel of her shoe came down on his toes, catching Oliver off guard and causing him to drop his arms from her waist. Her elbow came into sharp contact with his ribs and he was surprised that the force nearly knocked the wind from his lungs. She’d really stepped up in her training. But Felicity wasn’t done yet. She spun around and kneed him in the groin. Oliver quickly regretting this decision as the final blow from her fist landed square against his temple.

He wasn’t out for the count, but he was definitely seeing stars. When had she learned to punch like that? “Felicity, it’s just me,” Oliver forced the words out as he lay against the door, still too shocked and in pain to move.

“Oh, my god!” she cried, her hands flying to her mouth in horror. Felicity was on her knees moments later examining the damage she had caused. Her fingers came up to stroke the side of his head where her fist made contact with his temple and he flinched. “Oliver Queen, why do you have to be such an idiot?” she scolded.

“Where did you learn to hit like that?” he answered back.

“From me,” Diggle said. He was now standing about a foot behind Felicity giving Oliver a visual once over before smirking, “Good job, Smoak. It’s not often someone gets the drop on Queen, let alone a woman.”

Oliver chuckled even though it hurt. “Lucky shot,” he tried to hide his wounded pride, but there would be no such luck.

“I saw the whole thing. Those were not lucky shots,” Diggle shot back, giving him a stern look. He patted Felicity on the back before stepping forward and extending his hand to Oliver. He glared at them both as he took Diggle’s hand and hoisted himself up.

“I hope you learned your lesson,” Felicity smirked as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

“You’re still not going out in the field on this one,” Oliver sternly replied.

“I won’t hesitate to hit you again,” she shot back, jabbing her finger into his bruised ribs. It was hard enough to cause him to groan.

“Alright,” Oliver relented. “Where did you learn to play dirty?”

“That was all you,” Felicity proudly replied.


End file.
